Two Long Weeks (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: It's time for Steve's annual reserve duty.


_**Sammy's ANs**__-A million thanks to Mari who leaped into action yesterday when it looked as if I might have a connectivity issue that would keep me from posting today. She totally had my back as usual and I appreciate it more than I can say. _

_Ilna-Thanks for being awesome as usual._

_REAL Worlders-You guys are the absolute best._

_**Mari's ANs**__-Sammy - ALWAYS so much fun to co-write! _

_Sammy & Ilna, love you guys - every day._

_Readers & REAL McRollers - thanks again for the love! Angie sends hugs._

* * *

**Two Long Weeks (1/1)**

"I just can't shake the feeling that someone somewhere pulled some strings to get me assigned to Pearl again," Steve said as he placed the last of his items in his duffel bag and zipped it closed.

He was scheduled to report for his annual reserve training at 0600 and had put off packing until the last possible minute. Even though it was just across the island, and he knew he'd get a few chances during the two weeks to see Catherine and Angie he still hated the thought of being gone.

"I don't think it was Lea," Catherine said. "She would have mentioned something to me if it was her."

"I think it might have been Rear Admiral Torelli," Steve said as he placed his bag by the door then sat down on the edge of the bed beside his wife. "When we talked last year after he cut my duty short to help find his grandson he mentioned how lucky it was that I'd gotten assigned to Pearl and I told him I wished that could happen every year." He scrubbed his hand through his hair. "I wasn't hinting or anything."

Catherine rubbed his back softly. "I know you weren't. But he was _very_ grateful so who knows what he might have done."

"I just don't want anyone thinking I'm getting any special favors."

"No one who knows you will think that," Catherine assured him. "Our luck may not hold next year or any year down the road, so let's just enjoy the fact that it did this year."

Steve kissed her cheek. "You're right."

"Besides, I have more important things to concentrate on." Her eyes sparkled. "Like how to give my favorite sailor an appropriate send off that will hold him over for two long weeks."

* * *

"Look Angie! Here comes Daddy!" Catherine pointed to a group of sailors marching under cadence in a nearby field.

Angie squinted but couldn't quite pick out Steve at this distance. "Whe'we Daddy?"

"He's down there." Catherine pointed again. Even at 100 yards away she'd know his silhouette anywhere. "As soon as they're done he's gonna come have lunch with us."

Angie continued to study the marchers then squirmed to be put down. Once her feet were on the ground she straightened her back and, still wearing her leotard from tumbling class, attempted to copy what she was seeing. Her short strides couldn't keep rhythm with the cadence but she was certainly trying. Catherine's hand fluttered to her mouth. She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture to show Steve.

Angie kept her eyes on the group and each time the marchers turned she copied. Finally the sailors were released from formation and headed inside.

Angie turned and looked at Catherine. "Up Mommy. See Daddy?"

"Yes," Catherine said excitedly as she picked Angie up. "Let's go find your daddy and tell him all about what you did in class today over lunch."

* * *

"How'd your lunch with Steve go today," Catherine asked Joseph as they grabbed some plates and napkins from the kitchen for an impromptu pizza party at the condo. The Allen kids had continued their weekly Wednesday visit with Joseph, Elizabeth and Grandma Ang even though with Jenna's new schedule at the Ko Olina it was no longer strictly necessary. It was a tradition that everyone involved treasured and had no desire to bring to an end.

When Catherine arrived to pick up Angie a half an hour prior she had found Jacob, Kaitlyn, Dylan, Angie and Elizabeth engaged in rollicking game of musical chairs. Even though Angie mostly just danced to the music then hopped in someone's lap when it stopped she was still having the time of her life. Catherine decided to order pizza rather than interrupt the game.

"Good," Joseph replied. "He misses you and Angie of course. He told me when he saw you the other day it looked like Angie had grown at least an inch."

Catherine smiled. "She misses him as much as he misses her."

"He said he talked to Danny for a few minutes yesterday." Joseph grabbed an ice bucket and began filling it. "Everything is under control at work."

"It's a real load off his mind knowing his team is more than capable of handling things while he's gone."

Suddenly Angie darted into the kitchen. "Pi-za?"

"It's on the way," Catherine replied.

"Daddy?" Angie asked hopefully.

Catherine squatted down so she was closer to Angie's eye level. "One more week."

* * *

"Dadddddy!" Angie squealed with delight as she spotted Steve coming across the blacktop towards them. "Mommy! Daddy, see!"

"I see him!" Catherine lifted her higher on her hip and kissed her cheek. "And today he's coming home with us."

Her Mommy's excited tone had the toddler saying, "Yay!"

As he approached, Catherine placed Angie down and said, "Hey, sailor, need a lift?"

Scooping their daughter up he kissed her cheek as she monkey-wrapped herself around his neck. When she giggled and loosened her hold slightly, he bent to kiss Catherine.

"I'd have gotten a ride, but thanks." He grinned. His reserves duty was complete for another year, and while Catherine and Angie had stopped by the base as often as possible, nothing compared to being at home. He'd missed them more than ever and a nightly skype call was a pale substitute for tucking Angie in and falling asleep beside his wife.

"Luckily the case wrapped yesterday, or you'd be going right to work," she pointed out as they returned to the car and he buckled Angie in.

"Lucky the scum of the island kept it to a dull roar, as Danny would say, while I was here." As he climbed into the driver's seat and fired the engine, he leaned over and kissed Catherine again.

"Missed me, hmmm?" She murmured against his lips as they both grinned.

Quoting what she'd told him when he'd picked her up from the airport several years before, his grin became the full blown smile she loved. "I have a much more enthusiastic greeting prepared for later."

"Ohh, good, 'cause I was counting on one." She teased as Angie piped up with, "Daddy, go!"

Laughing, Steve backed out of the parking spot and shook his head. "Yes, ma'am, here we go. And you know you and Mommy visiting got me through the reserves, especially you sharing your ice cream with me. So how about we have some ice cream when we get home?"

"Ouse keem!" The little arms flew up in celebration "Yay!"

Sharing a look with Steve, Catherine placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed gently. "You're home. Yay." She said and her smile broadened when he dropped one hand from the wheel to place over hers. "And I hope she doesn't expect an ice cream buffet. Although …" her eyes glinted. "I did buy extra chocolate syrup."

* * *

_**Last week Pearl Hickam**_

"_Daddy, Daddy, Daaaaaady!" Angie flew as fast as her legs could carry her into Steve's embrace. _

"_There's my girl!" He held her and wrapped his free arm around Catherine, placing a kiss on her lips. "Thanks, Cath."_

_Thinking of the hundreds of reunions over twenty plus years, she shook her head. Knowing it was two weeks and knowing they'd be back home soon held a level of relief she couldn't even voice. Not to mention Angie. Steve wasn't only missing her, he was aching to see their daughter. Stopping by the base as often as possible was a priority and the look on his face showed his level of appreciation._

"_We're gonna have a treat with Daddy, baby girl," she said as she ran a hand over Angie's curls. _

"_Cookie?" Her eyes danced with excitement. _

_Steve pressed his nose against her cheek. "Ice cream," he whispered and he chuckled at her cheering reaction. _

_Placing Angie on her feet and pulling out his phone with the hand that wasn't holding hers as they entered the officers' mess, he explained, "They set up a sundae bar." And Catherine raised a brow._

_Chuckling, he shrugged. "I wanna video her reaction."_

_Catherine laughed out loud as they approached the tables set up for visiting families of a freshly docked crew. Angie stopped short and her little body was vibrating with excitement. "All de ouse keem," She whispered reverently. "Mommy, see!" She didn't turn to look at her parents as she added, "Daddy, see the ouse keem!"_

_Guiding her to the table as Steve held his phone up to record the moment, Catherine shook her head and smiled. "C'mon, baby girl, we'll hose you off later."_

* * *

Catherine watched from the door of the nursery as Steve sat in the rocking chair, Angie ensconced happily in his lap, reading yet another story. It was well past her bedtime but both father and daughter seemed reluctant to say goodnight. Angie snuggled against his chest and fought to keep her eyes open as he read about the adventures of a forgetful lion. When he finished the last page he looked up at Catherine.

"I guess one more story would be a bad idea."

She smiled softly because she understood completely. "Probably. Though I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all."

Steve kissed the top of Angie's head. "How about if we go to sleep now," he said as she yawned, "And when you wake up we'll have breakfast together."

"Ba-el?" Angie asked hopefully. Bagels were her new favorite breakfast food.

"Whatever you want," Steve promised.

He stood and placed Angie in her bed, tucked her in, then kissed her goodnight. Again. "Mommy and I will see you in the morning," he said softly.

As they pulled the door part way closed and headed towards the master bedroom Steve's smiled turned wolfish. "Now, lieutenant, you and I have some catching up of our own to do."

**THE END**

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
